<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SHATTERED MINDS by Mystic75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564664">SHATTERED MINDS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75'>Mystic75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rape, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Shattered World, so you might want to read that story first.<br/>After {Y/N} made the decision to have the horrible memories of her best friend brutally raping and beating her erased form her and Dean's minds, things were finally starting to return to normal. But will a those memories stay buried? -Demon Dean- Deanmon- AU DARK RAPE FANFIC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life slowly returned to normal for the Winchesters and {Y/N}, the 16 old girl that came to live with them after her family was killed by vamps. Well, as normal as it could ever be for them, being hunters. It has been 3 months since {Y/N} made the decision to have hers and Dean's memories wiped of the horrible memories of Dean becoming a demon and brutally raping and beating her, Sam getting a fractured skull and broken arm in the process. She didn't want those memories and she loved Dean enough to not want him have to live with what he'd done.</p><p>It took Sam longer to get over his injuries though. He got his cast removed but he had lost some mobility and needed to work that arm back into shape. He worked with a punching bags for several hours every day. Dean helped him as much as he could. Sam's emotional injuries were harder to deal with.</p><p>He'd started having nightmares. These weren't the dreams of being chased by monsters that he had gotten used to. These were dreams that he woke from in the middle of the night, panting and covered in sweat. Usually, in his dreams he was beating on an unbreakable door with no knob while he listen to the demon brutalizing {Y/N} while she screamed.</p><p>The most recent one was of the day he, Bobby, Cas, &amp; Crowley had rescued {Y/N} from the demon that looked like his brother. In his dream, when Cas had pulled Dean from the bed, {Y/N} was covered in blood and Dean was laughing. {Y/N} stared at him blankly. It was obvious that she was dead. He woke up in a cold sweat and let out a strangled sob. He got up and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face trying to chase away the dream. Sam walked to {Y/N}'s room and watched her sleep.</p><p>Bobby had been helping take care of things in the bunker while everyone recovered. And Sam wanted him close just in case certain people started to remember things that they shouldn't. So the decision was made for Bobby to move in permanently. It was just easier for everyone to have him close by. And Bobby loved having all the new books on hand that he didn't have access to at his house.</p><p>Bobby was a great help to Sam too. He was a good listener and was a rock for Sam to hold on to when he was feeling his lowest. He let Sam unload every disturbing thing that Dean did, and made him do all those months ago and all the horrible dreams that resulted from it. It was slow going at first, but Sam was starting to feel like himself again.</p><p>Slowly Sam's arm got stronger and the dreams got fewer. He started to feel like he and Dean could get back to the business of ganking monsters. They had been out of play for far too long. Dean thought he would go crazy if he didn't get out of this bunker soon. And Bobby was going to strangle Dean if he didn't shut up about how bored he was. Dean was such a baby sometimes.</p><p>One day Sam was looking for anything that might be monster related they could check out, when something happened that could threaten everything. Sam heard a crash and silence coming from the direction of the bedrooms. Something was wrong. He got up from his computer and walked down the hall. Should it be this quiet? He stopped in front of {Y/N} room and knocked on the door.</p><p>"{Y/N/N}? Sam asked. "You OK in there?" There was no answer. Sam's heart kicked into high gear and he slung the door open. {Y/N} was standing in front of her night stand, shattered pieces of ceramic around her feet. "{Y/N}?" She didn't respond. Sam was really worried now. He walked around her slowly to find her staring at the base of a broken lamp in her hand. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking like a leaf. Sam put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, dropping the shattered lamp.</p><p>"S-Sam?", {Y/N} stammered. Wha...what happened?" She was looking at him confused, her eyebrows furrowed. She stared down at her shaking hands and then back up at him.</p><p>"I think you broke your lamp", Sam said. "You don't remember?" She just stood there shaking her head. She squinted her eyes, trying to remember what just happened. Trying just made her head hurt and she winced, grabbing her head. "Whoa! Are you alright {Y/N/N}?", Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down on the bed and sat down next to her. She just groaned and continued to cradle her head. "Talk to me!", Sam said in a panic. "What's happening?"</p><p>"My head hurts when I try to remember what happened!", {Y/N} whimpered. "What's happening to me Sam?" She looked up at him about to burst into tears. Sam had to think of something fast. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.</p><p>"Calm down {Y/N/N}", Sam soothed. "The doctor said this could happen even as much as a year after the accident. You had a pretty serious concussion. It's perfectly normal, OK?" {Y/N} nodded, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. She closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "You OK now?", Sam asked. {Y/N} nodded slowly with her eyes still closed.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sam", {Y/N} said quietly. "I didn't mean to freak you out". She wiped her face with her palms. "I guess I freaked myself out!" She chuckled nervously as she spoke. "I feel really tired all of a sudden. I think I'm gonna lay down", {Y/N} muttered. "I know I promised to fix dinner, but could you...?"</p><p>"Say no more!", Sam interrupted her, throwing his hands up. "I got this. You rest". Sam patted her on the shoulder and stood up. "And don't worry about the lamp. I'll clean that up later". He smiled at her as she climbed into the soft bed and laid her head on the fluffy pillow. She smiled back at him with heavy eye lids.</p><p>"Thanks Sam", She murmured, already half way into sleep.</p><p>"Don't mention it", Sam breathed, kissing {Y/N} on the forehead before walking out and shutting the door quietly. He stood outside her door with his hand over his face. He hated lying to her, but what else could he do? He was terrified that she was starting to remember all the horrible things that happened. Sam walked into his room and locked the door.</p><p>"Cas?" Sam whispered with his eyes shut. "I really need to talk to you". He peeked out of one eye and was frustrated that he wasn't there. "Come on, Castiel! This is an emergency!" He turned around and Cas was standing silently in front of his door. "Cas I think we might have a problem", Sam sighed. "{Y/N} might be remembering!" Cas tried to control his facial expressions but it was obvious that he was concerned. Sam told Cas what just happened in {Y/N}'s room.</p><p>"The lamp breaking could have triggered a memory", Cas said. "The headache could have been her brain's way of protecting her from it". Sam only nodded. "I can't say for certain if it was a memory trying to break through or if she was just recalling a feeling". Cas paced slowly around the room, thinking. "If it was the later, those feelings should fade with time". Cas looked at Sam and that look of concern grew more intense.</p><p>"But?", Sam asked, knowing it was coming.</p><p>"But, if it was the former...", Cas paused. "There isn't anything we can do. He dropped his head and sighed in defeat. He knew it was a long shot that this would work. The memories were so traumatic, for both of them, that the odds of keeping them away permanently was remote.</p><p>"What do you mean 'there isn't anything we can do'?", Sam asked frantically. He approached Cas and grabbed his shoulders harshly.</p><p>"I mean I can't do another erasure!", Cas growled back. "I mean you knew this was a long shot!" He grabbed Sam back and shoved him into the wall a little more aggressively than he had intended, but human's could be so frustrating sometimes. They expected him to work miracles for GOD's sake! "You have to accept the possibility that the fragile little house of cards you've built around her and Dean might come tumbling down around you someday!"</p><p>"And if it does, I can't help you rebuild it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a sequel to Shattered World, so you might want to read that story first.<br/>After {Y/N} made the decision to have the horrible memories of her best friend brutally raping and beating her erased form her and Dean's minds, things were finally starting to return to normal. But will a those memories stay buried? AU DARK RAPE FANFIC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks were pretty uneventful. {Y/N} didn't have anymore episodes so Sam thought it was safe for him and Dean to get back to work. And Bobby was there if anything happened. He had found a possible vamp nest in St. Louis and Dean was excited to get back to the hunt.</p><p>"I'm really gonna miss you Dean!", {Y/N} moaned. "It's so boring here when you're not around!" She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him pouting. He looked down at her and chuckled at the sight of her lower lip jutting out. She punched him in the arm for laughing at her. Dean winced and rubbed his arm, still laughing.</p><p>"It's only gonna be 4 or 5 days. A week at the most, Kiddo", Dean said. "We'll be back before ya know it! And Bobby will be here, so you won't be alone. {Y/N} sighed, still looking dejected. "Come on now! Give us a smile, huh? She didn't feel like smiling but she did it anyway. For him. "That's my girl!" Dean's bright smile made her smile widen too and she giggled.</p><p>"OK! If you're gonna go, GO!", {Y/N} yelled. "The quicker you leave, the quicker you'll be back". He chuckled again, patting her on the head. He shook his head as he looked down at her.</p><p>"We're not leaving until tomorrow, just relax, OK?", She nodded and hugged him again. She was happy to have him home for one more day anyway. He pried {Y/N} off of him so he could look at her again. "OK. Enough mushy stuff! I need an extra duffel bag", Dean said. "Can I borrow yours?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure! As long as you don't get any monster blood on it! It's brand new! {Y/N} said with a giggle. "It's under my bed. You want me to get it?"</p><p>"That's alright", Dean replied. "I'll get it". He walked down the hall toward {Y/N}'s bedroom and went into her room. He knelt down and felt under the bed for the bag. When he felt it, he pulled it out and stood back up. Something small and made of plastic fell at his feet. He stared at it for a moment, before he reached down and picked it up. He rolled it between his fingers wondering how it got under {Y/N}'s bed. It was the cap off a syringe.</p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes at it and a bolt of pain shot through the side of his head. He flinched and fell down on the floor on all fours. He gritted his teeth at the pain in his temple, as disturbing images flashed through his mind. A needle being shoved into his neck. His hand squeezing a woman's thigh brutally. Being chained and tied to a chair. And the worst yet, {Y/N}'s face contorted in pain and fear. And all he could hear was screaming. His gorge rose up into his throat and he scrambled to his feet and ran into the on-suite bathroom. He just made it to the toilet before he vomited violently. He sat there on the floor for a long moment. He leaned his head on the rim of the bowl, panting.</p><p>"Dean?", A soft voice came from the other room. "Dean? Are you alright?" Dean jumped to his feet and flushed the toilet. He hurriedly wiped his sweaty face on a towel hanging by the sink and walked out of the bathroom hoping he didn't look like he had just heaved his guts up. "You look like Hell Dean! What happened?", {Y/N} asked concerned. Dean looked at her face and it felt like he had been shot in the head, as that piercing pain hit him again. He fell sideways against the wall and slumped to the floor, passing out. "DEAN!", {Y/N} screamed. "SAM! BOBBY! HELP!"</p><p>Sam and Bobby were both in the library doing as much research as they could before Sam and Dean left tomorrow. When the screaming started, they took one look at each other with terrified eyes and took off running in the direction of the sound. When they got to {Y/N}'s bedroom door, it was standing open and they could see her kneeling next to a very unconscious Dean, who was slumped against the wall. Sam ran into the room and crouched next to his brother.</p><p>"What happened {Y/N/N}?", Sam asked breathlessly. She looked at him and Sam could tell right away that she was scared.</p><p>"I DON"T KNOW SAM!", {Y/N} yelled hysterically. "I heard a sound like vomiting and when I came in, Dean was coming out of the bathroom. He looked really bad Sam! Like he was sick. When he looked up at me, he flinched and fell sideways against the wall and passed out!" Sam and Bobby passed concerned looks back and forth. "You don't think he could be getting sick again, do you?", {Y/N} asked.</p><p>"I don't know {Y/N/N}", Sam whispered. "Anythings possible. Why don't you run to the fridge and get him a cold bottle of water, huh?" She nodded quickly and got up, heading for the door. "Grab some clean towels out of the linen closet too. In case he vomits again". {Y/N} nodded again and left the room. Bobby crouched down next to Sam and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam ran his hand down over his face before he spoke again. "Cas said that if he remembers, there's no way to stop it. He can't do another erasure".</p><p>"We can't do anything?", Bobby asked. Sam shook his head and looked back at his brother, still lying on the floor, not moving. "BALLS!", Bobby spat. He looked down at his feet before he spoke again. "We'll just have to pray that he isn't remembering, won't we?" Sam nodded, still looking at Dean. Just then {Y/N} ran back in the room with a bottle of water in one hand and a pile of towels in the other.</p><p>"He hasn't woken up yet?", {Y/N} whispered. Sam shook his head and took the bottle from her. He uncapped it and poured some water onto a towel. He laid the cold, wet towel on Dean's forehead, and pressed it so that some of the water rolled down the sides of his head. Dean sat bolt upright on the floor. His eyes were wide and he was panting hard.</p><p>"Dean?", Sam called. "You OK dude?" Dean was trembling as he pressed himself back against the wall. "DEAN!", Sam said louder. Dean jerked his head to the side and stared at Sam with a look of terror on his face. When Sam placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder, Dean flinched away from him. "Tell me what's wrong Dean!" Sam held his hands up with his palms facing out showing Dean it was safe.</p><p>Dean's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his mouth was hanging open, his lower lip shaking. It looked like he was trying to say something but wheezes came out instead. Sam was terrified by what might come out of his mouth. He wanted to make {Y/N} leave the room, but what could he say to her that would convince her to go. He couldn't think of anything. He didn't think anything he said would make her leave anyway. So he would have to pray that Dean didn't remember anything.</p><p>Dean took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a sequel to Shattered World, so you might want to read that story first.<br/>After {Y/N} made the decision to have the horrible memories of her best friend brutally raping and beating her erased form her and Dean's minds, things were finally starting to return to normal. But will a those memories stay buried? AU DARK RAPE FANFIC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think I did something horrible Sammy!", Dean croaked. "But I can't...I can't remember!" Dean looked terrified and he started to pant as a sob burst out of him. Sam closed hiis eyes and his head dropped. "I keep getting these images flashing through my head and it makes my head hurt so bad!" Dean held his head in both hands like he was trying to keep it from exploding.</p><p>"What...what kind of images?", Sam asked not looking up. Dean took a ragged breath and let it out through his nose. Sam looked up at him when he didn't answer. Dean looked up at {Y/N} and back at Sam with a look of discomfort. "{Y/N}?", Sam looked over at her with a sigh. "Can you step out for a few minutes please?" She looked shocked that he would ask her to leave her best friend like this, but when she looked at Dean he was staring straight ahead with tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"OK Sam", {Y/N} whispered. She stood up and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Dean brought his knees up to his chest, curling in on himself. He continued to stare off into space. Sam placed a hand on Dean's knee and Dean slowly looked over at him. Sam had never seen him so scared. Dean was trembling under his hand.</p><p>"I found the cap off a syringe under {Y/N/N}'s bed and when I looked at it, I saw these terrible things inside my head!" He grabbed his hair in both hands, pulling on it brutally. "I saw a needle being jammed into my neck! I was squeezing a woman's thigh really hard!" Dean's face scrunched up in distress. "I was chained and tied to a chair! And worst? I saw {Y/N/N}'s face! She was scared and in pain!" He was almost screaming now. "SAM! DID I DO SOMETHING TO {Y/N/N}?!" Dean grabbed Sam by the shirt collar and got in his face. "I COULD HEAR SCREAMING! WAS IT HER?!"</p><p>"DEAN! CALM DOWN!", Sam yell whispered at hs brother. "Nothing happened! You're sick! I think you have a fever again! Your mind's playing tricks on you, OK?" Sam put a hand on his shoulder soothingly. Dean tried to slow his breathing, taking deep breaths. "That's it Dean. Slow steady breaths". Sam breathed with Dean, giving him something to focus on. Eventually, Dean calmed down enough that Sam could talk to him. "It's alright Dean. "It wasn't real". Sam felt shitty lying to his own brother but, he needed some time to think of a way out of this mess.</p><p>"SAM?", a small voice called from the other side of the door. "Is everything OK in there? I heard shouting!"</p><p>"Yeah, {Y/N/N}! Everything's fine", Sam shouted back. "Dean's got a fever again and he was a little out of it". Sam ran a shaking hand down his face. "He's OK now. We're gonna take him to bed". Bobby went around the other side of Dean and helped Sam get Dean back on his feet. They walked on either side of Dean, leading him to the door. He wobbled like he had had a few too many. When Sam opened the door, {Y/N} was standing on the other side of it, with a worried look on her face.</p><p>"Is he OK, Sam?", she whispered. Dean looked up at her with puffy, red rimmed eyes. He looked exhausted and a little green. Bobby and Sam were holding him up. {Y/N} moved to the side so that they could lead Dean back to his room. She followed close behind. When they sat Dean on the edge of the bed he just sat there staring at the wall. "Let me help get your boots off Dean", {Y/N} said kneeling down in front of him. She reached down to unlace his boot when Dean grabbed her wrist. She gasped and looked up into his eyes.</p><p>"Did I hurt you, {Y/N/N}?", Dean choked out. {Y/N} looked at him in confusion. "PLEASE! Tell me I didn't hurt you!" He was squeezing her wrist so tightly that the bones were rubbing together. {Y/N} winced in pain.</p><p>"Dean! You're hurting me!, she whined. "Please let go! You didn't...!" {Y/N} froze, staring at Dean's hand squeezing her wrist. She whimpered and jerked on her wrist trying to get away. When she screamed Dean let go and she scrambled backwards against the wall. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!", {Y/N} screeched at him. She was curled up in a ball in the corner, shaking. Sam knelt down in front of her, blocking her view of Dean.</p><p>"Shhhh...{Y/N/N}", Sam whispered in her ear, holding her close. "It's OK! Nothing happened! Your alright!" Sam was stroking her hair and shushing her. She sobbed into his chest. Dean sat there in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.</p><p>"Wha...what did I do, Sammy?, Dean whimpered. PLEASE! SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!", Dean screamed in a panic. {Y/N} flinched and pulled Sam closer to her in fear.</p><p>"Don't let him hurt me Sam!", {Y/N} whispered. "Please!" Sam held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He stood her up and walked her back to her room. He was careful to keep himself between her and Dean. He didn't want to set either of them off again. She continued to whimper as he walked her down the hallway and into her room. He laid her down on the bed. He sat down on the side of the bed and called for Bobby. He stood up when Bobby came in.</p><p>"Stay with her for a few minutes, will ya Bobby?", Sam asked. {Y/N} reached out and grabbed Sam's arm, whimpering. "It's OK {Y/N/N}", Sam said softly. "I'll be right back. Bobby will be here with you until I come back". She nodded and let his arm go, slumping back down on the bed.</p><p>Sam was dreading this conversation. He'd rather cut his arm off than have this conversation. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. When he walked into Dean's room, Dean was still sitting on the side of the bed. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.</p><p>"Dean?", Sam called quietly. Dean jumped to his feet and turned to face Sam. The look on Dean's Face made Sam shudder. His face was contorted in pain. Emotional pain. He started pacing next to the bed as he panted.</p><p>"Sam, did...did I r-rape her?!", Dean stuttered. "I did, didn't I?!" Sam's face scrunched up and he looked down at his feet. He was having trouble swallowing the lump in his throat. "OH GOD! NO!", Dean wailed. "WHY?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT SAMMY?!" He fell down on his knees and then on all fours, sobbing. Sam knelt next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Dean, you weren't yourself when this happened!", Sam said. "You had been turned into a demon. It wasn't your fault". Dean flinched away from Sam's touch and stood up. He walked into the corner of the room and leaned his head on the wall. "Dean! Please don't do this to yourself!" Sam walked over to wear he stood and leaned with him on the wall, his hand on Dean's shoulder and just staid with him as he cried.</p><p>"What am I-I gonna do S-Sammy? I r-raped my b-best friend?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a sequel to Shattered World, so you might want to read that story first.<br/>After {Y/N} made the decision to have the horrible memories of her best friend brutally raping and beating her erased form her and Dean's minds, things were finally starting to return to normal. But will a those memories stay buried? AU DARK RAPE FANFIC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After standing in the corner for 20 minutes, Dean was calm enough for Sam to get him to sit down on the bed. His thoughts were all over the place. But they always came back to one fact. He was a MONSTER. A monster that didn't deserve to live. He just stared at his hands as hot tears streamed down his pale face. He was the most quiet and distraught that Sam had ever seen him. Even when their dad died.</p><p>"How...how could this have happened Sammy?", Dean croaked. His voice was more gruff than usual. "Everything is still jumbled up in my head. And it hurts when I try to put the pieces back together". Sam sighed and sat down next to his brother on the side of the bed. He told him everything he knew about Abbadon seeking revenge on the brothers by trying to turn {Y/N}. And that Dean had somehow found a way to kill her using the First Blade. But had to get the mark of Caine to wield it. He had killed Abbadon but the mark made him crave killing, leading to Dean being killed by an angel. But the mark brought him back a demon. Evil, twisted, and depraved.</p><p>{Y/N} sat Indian style in the middle of her bed, staring down at her hands as she picked at her fingernails. He hair hung down, obscuring her face. She didn't notice that she had begun to rock back and forth. Bobby sat on the side of the bed with his elbows on his knees, staring at the wall. Neither of them spoke.</p><p>"I remember everything now Bobby", {Y/N} whispered. Bobby sighed and just nodded in defeat without looking up. He knew this was coming, but he had hoped that Sam would be here right now instead of him. "I guess it was dumb to think we could make all this disappear, but I had to try, ya know?" Bobby reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. He smiled that old man smile that she loved, but she couldn't bring herself to smile back.</p><p>"I know kiddo, I know", Bobby said softly. "You did what you thought was right. For both of you. But, somethings just can't be erased. This kind of trauma leaves marks on everyone. It always comes back. {Y/N}'s face scrunched up. She knew he was right. This wasn't something that they could run away from. It was coming at them head-on, like a semi truck barreling down a dark highway with nobody behind the wheel. It was up to her and Dean to swerve out of the way or let it hit them. Would any of them survive that? She doubted that.</p><p>"I wanna see him, Bobby", {Y/N} said after a long silence. Bobby looked at her like she had gone mad. She nodded at him. Maybe she had. She wasn't sure in that moment. But, what she did know was that if this was gonna get fixed, she and Dean were the ones who had to fix it.</p><p>"Just hold on a minute, OK?", Bobby said as he left the room. He stuck his head into Dean's room and called Sam out into the hallway. "She wants to see him, Sam!", Bobby whispered. Sam wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand, looking down at the floor. He heaved a heavy sigh, looking down. He shook his head in disbelief. What was she thinking? He didn't think it was a good idea but, then again, what did he know? He hadn't been right about much lately.</p><p>"OK, Bobby", Sam said. "Bring her in. But stay close in case something happens, OK?" Bobby nodded, walking back to {Y/N}'s room. He stuck his head in and waved her to him. She took a deep breath and followed him into Dean's room. She saw Dean and Sam sitting on his bed, facing away from her. She walked slowly into the room, the silence made her feel like she was walking into a crypt. She shuddered. What was she going to say? She had no idea.</p><p>"Dean?", she said in a small voice". Dean jumped up and looked at her for a split second before dropping his face to stare at the floor. She watched his jaw twitch as he clenched his teeth. {Y/N} walked slowly closer to him. When she got a few feet away, Dean threw his hands up in front of him.</p><p>"STOP!", Dean growled through his teeth. "I don't want to hurt you, {Y/N/N}!" He backed up a few steps, still staring at the floor. Tears were streaming down his face. She flinched but didn't back away. {Y/N} stood there stoically. She had to do this and she had to do it now before she lost her nerve.</p><p>"You won't hurt me Dean", {Y/N} said emphatically. "I know that what happened wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, Dean! I blame that Bitch Abbadon! If it weren't for her, none of this would have happened. I can't live the rest of my life like this! I have to try to get passed it! And so do you! We need you! I NEED YOU! Your my best friend and I can't...I WON'T let this ruin the rest of our lives!" She was almost shouting at him now.</p><p>Dean stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. She was so strong. So much stronger than he was. His admiration for her tripled in that moment and he vowed that he would do his very best not to let her down. He gave her the best smile he could, which admittedly felt more like a grimace to him. He walked a few tentative steps toward her and she flew at him, wrapping her arms around his chest. Dean stood there for a moment, afraid to move. Slowly he tightened his arms around her and laid his cheek on the top of her head.</p><p>"When did you become so wise, hmm?", Dean asked, his voice thick with tears. {Y/N}'s eyes bore into him for a moment then turned sad as she looked away. "I had to grow up pretty fast". Dean heart shattered. He squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>Bobby stood just inside the open door, watching this exchange. The guilt of not telling anyone of Crowley copability in this whole thing was twisting in his gut like a knife. The knowledge that it was Crowley that told him about the first Blade, knowing full well that the end result would be Dean coming back as a demon. Crowley wanted a Winchester on his side, but it had all blown up in his face when Dean wouldn't play by Crowley's rules. Bobby removed his cap and wiped his sweaty forehead.</p><p>"Um, guys? I got something I gotta tell ya".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a sequel to Shattered World, so you might want to read that story first.<br/>After {Y/N} made the decision to have the horrible memories of her best friend brutally raping and beating her erased form her and Dean's minds, things were finally starting to return to normal. But will a those memories stay buried? AU DARK RAPE FANFIC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong Bobby?", Sam asked. What else could go wrong tonight? Sam wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Bobby was going to say. But, it was far too late now. Bobby walked farther into the room and wiped a hand down his tired face. He heaved a giant sigh and Sam KNEW he didn't want to her what Bobby was going to say.</p><p>"Crowley wanted you on his side, Dean", Bobby said. "He told you what Abaddon was planning and showed you how to kill her. He never said so, but I have a feeling that if it weren't for Crowley, she would not have known that {Y/N} was here in the first place. I think Crowley convinced Abbadon that the best way to take revenge would be to turn {Y/N}. Crowley said that he knew that you were close to her. He knew that Abbadon wanted to hurt you in the worst way possible".</p><p>"She got her wish", Dean said bitterly, looking away. Bobby looked at the floor feeling guilty for having led Dean to this line of conversation.</p><p>"I'm sorry Dean", Bobby said. "My point is, this was all set in motion by Crowley so he could get his hands on a Winchester. He knew you were wreckless and the one that would go off half-cocked!" Dean dropped his head and nodded. Crowley was right. He had always the one who acted without thinking about the consequences.</p><p>"But if Crowley wanted me on his team, why did he help you cure me? What went wrong?" A small hand grabbed Deans shirt, tugging on it. Dean looked down at {Y/N} and her face was pale.</p><p>"You went wrong, Dean. You wouldn't do what Crowley wanted", {Y/N} said in a small voice. "He couldn't control you like the other demons". Dean looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.</p><p>"How do you know this {Y/N/N}?", Dean asked. He didn't have all of his memories back yet so all the details were still jumbled up in his brain.</p><p>"You told me that when you were...still a demon", She looked away when she said the last three words. Dean sighed and hugged her close again. He had hurt her so badly, yet she still loved him. He couldn't comprehend how she could be so strong.</p><p>"I think Crowley was afraid of you, Dean. You had power that he didn't", Bobby said. "He said that there could only be one king of Hell. I think he was afraid that you would come after his job". Dean looked at him with wide eyes. He looked down at the girl squeezing him around the chest and his anger started to get the better of him.</p><p>"So Crowley put {Y/N/N}'s life in danger just to get me on a leash?", Dean spat. "HE WANTED ME TO BECOME THAT MONSTER! THAT TWISTED THING THAT HURT...that hurt my best friend". He swallowed down the lump in his throat and sighed. Dean felt {Y/N} trembling in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. I didn't mean to scare you". She just nodded as she buried her face in his chest.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Bobby?", Sam asked. "Like after he first came to you?" Bobby heaved an exasperated sigh and looked at Sam wiith his signature 'YOU'RE AN IDJIT!' expression.</p><p>"Well, it wouldn't have gone so well without him, now would it?", Bobby growled. "And if I had told you, you would have gone and done something stupid, like try to kill him!" Sam looked away and shrugged. He couldn't argue with that, because Bobby was right. That's exactly what he would have done.</p><p>"Why can't I remember everything?", Dean said. The room fell deathly quiet as Sam &amp; Bobby both looked at the small figure huddled against Dean. Dean saw where they were looking and glanced down and saw {Y/N} looking down at her feet. "{Y/N/N}?" Dean reached down and lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. She looked ashamed. "What is it, Sweetie?"</p><p>"I...I had C-Cas erase our m-memories", {Y/N} stammered. She was trying not to cry. "I didn't want those memories, Dean! And I love you enough not to want you to live with...with what happened". She looked away from him again.</p><p>"Hey! Look at me {Y/N/N}!", Dean's voice was quiet but serious as he gazed at her. She stared at Dean and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You are the strongest woman that I have ever known. After everything I've done, you still cared enough about me not to want me have to live with what I've done to you! I don't deserve a friend like you. {Y/N} smiled at him as more tears leaked from her eyes. Dean caught them with his thumb, wiping them away before they could reach her chin.</p><p>"You risked your life and your soul to protect me, Dean", {Y/N} murmured. "I won't forget that. Even when my nightmares star a demon with your face, I will NEVER forget that. Dean closed his eyes and the muscles in his jaw twitched when he clenched his teeth tightly. {Y/N} reached up an cupped his cheek. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she was smiling warmly at him. "It won't be easy, but we're gonna get through this", she whispered. Dean smiled back and shook his head.</p><p>"I think that's my line!", Dean said, hugging her tightly again. {Y/N} giggled. That sound melted his heart. It's the first good thing that's happened since he walked into her bedroom a few hours ago. He looked up at Bobby with a very stoic expression. "Can you set up a summoning spell, Bobby? There's a certain demon that I'd like to have a word with". That small hand tugged on his shirt again. He looked down and saw that same stoic expression on {Y/N}'s face.</p><p>"So do I".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a sequel to Shattered World, so you might want to read that story first.<br/>After {Y/N} made the decision to have the horrible memories of her best friend brutally raping and beating her erased form her and Dean's minds, things were finally starting to return to normal. But will a those memories stay buried? AU DARK RAPE FANFIC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will a summoning spell even work with the king of Hell?", Bobby asked. He was pulling all of the ingredients out of his duffel bag, placing them in a bowl while Dean drew Crowley's sigil on the conference table in the library. Sam was balanced on a high ladder painting a demon's trap on the ceiling.</p><p>"I don't know, Bobby", Dean said. "But we have to try. No way is he getting away with all the shit he put {Y/N/N} through!" {Y/N} walked over to Dean and put her hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, she had a serious look on her face.</p><p>"Crowley put you through a whole lotta shit too, Dean", {Y/N} whispered. Dean just sighed and nodded as he continued to chalk the sigil on the table. "Anyway, I have an idea for how we can get Crowley here", she said. Dean stood up and looked at {Y/N} with a raised eyebrow. "Let me summon Crowley. Alone".</p><p>"NO! NO WAY {Y/N/N}!", Dean bellowed. YOU ARE NOT GONNA BE HERE WITH CROWLEY ALONE!"</p><p>"Dean, I know I can get him here", {Y/N} whined. "You didn't see how he looked at me that day when... Look, he wanted me that day. Maybe I can get him here and distract him long enough for you guys to gank his ass!"</p><p>"Crowley what? He wanted you? All the more reason to keep him away from you! I can't put you in danger! Not again!", Dean growled. "You've been through enough". Dean paced around the table with his hands on his head. {Y/N} walked in front of him and stopped with her arms folded across her chest and an irritated expression on her face.</p><p>"This is my decision, Dean!", {Y/N} yelled in Dean's face. "I'm not a child! I want to help! I can't just hide in the corner while you guys take all the risks! This is as much about me as it is you!" Dean stare long and hard at her before he dropped his eyes to the floor. Sam stepped down from the ladder and aproached Dean and {Y/N}.</p><p>"Are you sure you wanna do this {Y/N/N}?", Sam asked. "If he's not under the trap when he appears, you're gonna have to lure him into it. Do you think you can do it?" She looked at Sam and nodded.</p><p>{Y/N} grabbed the four candles and arranged them around the sigil on the table and took the bowl that Bobby was holding and placed it next to the sigil. Dean took the lighter out of his pocket and handed it to her.</p><p>"Stand under the devil's trap and let him come to you. Got it?", Dean demanded. She nodded at him and he kissed her on the top of the head, hugging her tightly before he walked out of the room. Sam walked up to her and handed her the demon blade. {Y/N} tucked it into the back of her jeans, under her blouse. He hugged her tightly and followed Dean out. Bobby hugged her as he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Don't hesitate. If you get the chance to stick 'em, you stick 'em!"</p><p>"I will. Thanks Bobby", {Y/N} muttered. Bobby walked out of the library, grabbing the double doors as he went. "You guys'll be right outside the door, right Bobby?" She looked at Bobby with fearful eyes.</p><p>"You couldn't drag us away, Darlin'!", Bobby said, smiling. She smiled back at him, but the smile vanished when he closed the door. {Y/N} had to admit that this wasn't the best idea that she had ever come up with. To be honest, it was the dumbest of dumb ideas, but she was gonna see it through. She lit the candles and recited the incantation.</p><p>"Et ad congregandum... eos coram me!" She lit the contents of the bowl, stepped under the devil's trap, and waited. She didn't have to wait long.</p><p>Well, well,well... If it isn't Dean's little flower!", A gruff voice called from the corner of the room. "I see that you haven't wilted from your experience with the darker side of him". {Y/N} looked away and sighed.</p><p>"I'll live", She muttered. "But, I didn't call you her to talk about Dean". She twisted her fingers together trying to keep from grabbing the knife and charging at him. "I called you her to thank you for helping us. Without you I'd still be trapped in that horrible room with that monster".</p><p>"You summoned me here just to say thank you?", Crowley chuckled. "I think a card would have sufficed". He leaned against the wall in the corner with his arms folded across his chest. {Y/N} sighed trying to think of a way to get him to approach her. She stared into his eyes and he saw her breathing quicken and could hear her heart kick into second gear. He smirked at her like he knew her darkest secrets.</p><p>"If there's anything that I can do for you, just ask", She goaded. Crowley's smile widened into a full on Cheshire Cat Grin as he pushed himself away from the wall. He walked a few feet closer to her and stopped. He tilted his head and gazed at her with piecing brown eyes.</p><p>"You'll do...anything?", Crowley asked lustfully. {Y/N} only nodded. Her voice had fled when she opened her mouth. "Really?" He circled her like a shark circling a wounded fish, smelling blood in the water. "You would, let's say, let me fuck you to say thanks?" She couldn't look him in the eye when he stopped in front of her again, still outside the trap.</p><p>"Y-yes", {Y/N} stammered in a small voice. She started to unbutton her blouse slowly and Crowley licked his lips as he stared at her trembling hands. Finally {Y/N} undid the last button and opened her shirt so that it slid down her arms, but she didn't let it fall all of the way off.</p><p>"You ARE beautiful Love", Crowley groaned when he saw her breasts covered by a lacy silk bra. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily through her nose. {Y/N} stared straight ahead, not looking at him. Crowley couldn't control his lust as he stalked over to her, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head back. He attacked her exposed neck, kissing and sucking lasciviously. {Y/N} whimpered as she struggled against him.</p><p>"GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF HER CROWLEY!", Dean bellowed at him. Crowley growled as he lifted his head and glared at Dean with those glowing red eyes. {Y/N} brought her leg up and kneed him in the family jewels. He let go of her and crumpled to the floor. {Y/N} fell backwards, landing on her backside. She scrambled backwards and Dean grabbed her arms, helping her to her feet. "{Y/N/N} are you OK?", Dean said, looking her over. She nodded, buttoning her shirt back up and pulling the demon blade out of her pants. Crowley was still crouched on the floor holding his balls with both hands and groaning.</p><p>"That's what happens when I think with the wrong head, I suppose", Crowley growled, grimacing in pain. He winced as he stumbled back onto his feet. {Y/N} stood in front of him holding the demon blade and glaring at Crowley with murderous intent. "Why so angry pet? You could have been fucked by the most eligible bachelor in the universe!", Crowley grinned". {Y/N} scrunched up her nose in disgust. "And didn't I help save you and Squirrel there?" Crowley flicked his chin at Dean. Dean growled at being called that again. It grated on him.</p><p>"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" {Y/N} screamed at him in rage. "YOU SICK FREAK! YOU TOLD ABBADON ABOUT ME, DIDN'T YOU?!" Crowley just smirked at her and she brought the knife down across his face. A searing red gash appeared down his left cheek. Crowley growled in pain and anger as the cut sizzled and smoldered. "DIDN'T YOU?!", {Y/N} screamed again holding the knife above her head.</p><p>"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Yes! I told her about you", Crowley finally admitted. "I needed a way to get Dean into my service, but Dimwit over there wouldn't play by the rules!" Crowley sneered at Dean as he spoke. {Y/N}'s right hook sent him sprawling on the floor again. Crowley groaned, holding his jaw. He stood back up, rolling his jaw to make sure it was still in one piece. "Well, she's a peach to be around, isn't she?", Crowley hissed. Dean smirked at the demon.</p><p>"Oh, she's great fun! Unless you piss her off", Dean chuckled. "So I suggest you be nice". Dean's shit-eating grin made Crowley grit his teeth. Dean looked over at {Y/N} and held out his hand for the knife. {Y/N} sighed in irritation and slapped the handle of the blade into his hand. "Let's gut this Asshat and get back to our lives!" He moved in front of Crowley working himself into a pretty good rage. Crowley's eyes grew wide. Dean really meant to do it!</p><p>"HEY! WAIT! You don't want to do that mate!", Crowley yelled. He held his arms out in front of him trying to keep Dean at arms length. His breath came out in quick pants. He tried to back up, but the devil's trap kept him from going very far.</p><p>"Oh, I've never wanted anything more in my life", Dean growled, a wicked smirk on his face. His hand squeezed the handle of the knife as his other hand ran through his hair. Crowley's gaze moved down to the demon blade in Dean's hand and then back up to Dean's angry face. Crowley ran a trembling hand down his mouth trying to think of a way out of this.</p><p>"Do you know how many nasties have their eye on my thrown, hmm?", Crowley blurted out. "Some of them are even worse than me. And they don't exactly like you boys". Dean's expression suddenly became unsure and his gaze shifted down as he thought about what Crowley said. The room was thick with tension until a small hand grabbed Dean's arm. Dean looked up into {Y/N}'s frightened eyes.</p><p>"Dean, I don't want to put everyone in more danger so I can have revenge", {Y/N} whispered. "You guys are more important to me than some Asshole demon!" Dean hung his head and sighed in defeat.</p><p>"Listen to the little fucktease, Dean. It's not...", Crowley was cut off when the demon blade went whizzing through the air and sliced through Crowley's other cheek. Crowley groaned, grabbed his face, and bent forward. His cheek fizzled and smoked as he stood back up. He was seething with rage now. He straightened his tie and smoothed out his suit jacket, trying to maintain his calm.</p><p>"Watch what you say demon", Dean growled. He was right on the edge of driving the blade through Crowley's heart. He wasn't going to let anyone talk about {Y/N} like that, let alone a fuckin' demon! Crowley held up a hand and turned to {Y/N}.</p><p>"My apologies, Dove", Crowley said softly. {Y/N} just sneered at him. Crowley shrugged and turned back to Dean. "Fine! Kill me Squirrel", Crowley huffed. "But you, Moose, and the old man are not the only ones who will pay the consequences for YOUR actions!" Dean looked over at {Y/N} with wide eyes. He hadn't thought about anything coming after her if he killed Crowley. He wasn't used to worrying about anyone other than Sammy and himself.</p><p>He looked up at {Y/N} and she nodded at him with sad eyes. Sam and Bobby both nodded at him with the same expressions. Dean hated letting this Son-of-a-Bitch get away with everything he had done to them. He wanted to rip the Fucker to shreds and burn the pieces! But it looked like he would have to pick his battles. It was more important to keep {Y/N} safe.</p><p>"IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN SLICING IT OFF!", Dean growled at the demon. "You should be down on your knees, thanking her! She just saved your miserable excuse for a life!"</p><p>"My thanks Darling", Crowley muttered. "Oh, and if you ever change your mind about a HELL of a shag, you have my number". Crowley's mischievous grin was met with a warning growl from Dean. Crowley straightened and cleared his throat. "It's clear that I've warn out my welcome, so if you don't mind..." Crowley looked up at the devils trapped painted on the ceiling.</p><p>Sam walked over next to Dean with a shotgun loaded with salt pellets. He aimed up at the trap and fired a single shot. The spray removed the paint off of a small section of the trap. But unfortunately for Crowley, it also sprayed small particles of salt all over the place. He screamed in pain as the particles struck his face and hands.</p><p>"THIS ISN'T OVER WINCHESTERS!", Crowley seethed and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Everyone sighed in unison. It was gonna be tough to recover from this knowing that the Bastard responsible was still out there causing all kinds of Hell! Crowley was right about one thing though. This wasn't over.</p><p>Crowley would pay, one way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a sequel to Shattered World, so you might want to read that story first.<br/>After {Y/N} made the decision to have the horrible memories of her best friend brutally raping and beating her erased form her and Dean's minds, things were finally starting to return to normal. But will a those memories stay buried? AU DARK RAPE FANFIC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Bobby had their hands full dealing with two broken people. Being awakened night after night by nightmares. And Dean was usually the one doing the waking. The more he remembered, the more withdrawn he became. He didn't come out of his room much and when he did, he rarely spoke with anyone. When {Y/N} saw him, he refused to look in her eyes. He stared at the floor. He was afraid that if he looked in her eyes they'd be full of accusation.</p><p>{Y/N} was beside herself with worry. It seemed she was coping better with this than Dean was and she didn't know how to help him. For a while she thought that is she stayed away from him, he might be able to deal with all the memories, but it was slowly becoming apparent that he wasn't dealing at all. She had to thiink of something and fast.</p><p>Bobby and Sam did their best to counsel Dean and {Y/N}. Listening to all the horrible things that burst from them when they were in their deepest, darkest places.</p><p>"I did horrible things to her Sammy!", Dean sobbed. "I made her do horrible things!" Dean was pacing around his room with both hands balled into fists in his hair. "And what I did to you Sam! I don't deserve to live!", Dean wailed throwing his fist through his bedroom door. He left a hole all the way through and his fist came out the other side.</p><p>"Dean?", a small voice called from the hallway. He yanked his fist out of the door and pulled it open. Dean pulled a bandana out of his pocket and wrapped it around his bloody knuckles. He stared down at her feet, his chest was heaving. "Dean, look at me", {Y/N} whispered. His jaw muscles clenched as he ground his teeth. He slowly raised his head and looked at her. His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks glistened with tears.</p><p>"I'm so sorry {Y/N/N}", Dean choked out. "So sorry". {Y/N} smiled as she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. Dean closed his eyes, leaned his face into her hand, and placed a trembling hand over hers. A single tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p>"You wanna hear something strange Dean?", {Y/N} asked. Dean furrowed his brow as he stared into her eyes. "I think about what happened all of the time. There isn't a minute in the day that I don't think about it". Dean wasn't sure what she was getting at. "But the strange thing is, when I think about or even dream about what happened, it's not your face I see, Dean! It's Crowley's!" Dean's eye got wide. "He's the one who did this to me Dean! To both of us!"</p><p>"I wish I could see that too, {Y/N/N}", Dean whispered. But when it's me that did those things, It's hard to see anyone else but myself doing them. His heart told him she was right, but his head had a hard time believing it. {Y/N} huffed a frustrated sigh. Her expression turned serious before she spoke again.</p><p>"When you stop blaming yourself", {Y/N} said. "You might see things differently. Tears rolled down Dean's cheeks as he looked down at the floor again. "When you stop feeling sorry for yourself, you'll see that we're not victims. We're survivors!" He looked up at her again and his mouth opened as if he was going to speak, but only a ragged breath came out. He couldn't believe that this was coming from a 16 year old girl! A girl that had more right to be a victim than anyone. Dean just stared down, shaking his head. "Crowley will pay for what he's done someday. But I'm not gonna pin my recovery on the hope that I get to kill the Son-of-a-Bitch".</p><p>"Just when I think I have you figured out", Dean chuckled, wiping the tears away. "You surprise me all over again!" {Y/N} smiled like a toddler on Christmas morning. She ran at him, nearly knocking him down. Dean smiled down at her as she looked up at him.</p><p>"There's lots of things you don't know about me!", {Y/N} giggled. She squeezed him around the middle so tightly, that Dean huffed and panted, trying to breath.</p><p>"So I've noticed!", Dean wheezed out. "Ya gotta loosen your grip, {Y/N/N}. I can't breath". She giggled and let go of his waist. She grabbed his hand instead and led him out into the hallway. "Where we going?", Dean asked bewildered. {Y/N} just smiled and continued to lead Dean down the hall. She pulled Dean into the living area and shoved him down on the couch in front of the TV.</p><p>"We're gonna veg out for a while", {Y/N} said. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn that she had made earlier off of the coffee table and handed it to Dean. She walked over to the TV, grabbed a dvd and popped it into the dvd player. She sat down next to him on the couch and pushed a button on the remote. His favorite action movie, Die Hard, started to play on the screen. The smile that she never thought she'd see again flashed on Dean's face.</p><p>Sam crept down the hall and just watched {Y/N} and Dean eating popcorn and watching action movies just like old times. It was as if the pain of the last several months never happened. He knew that the pain wasn't gone, but he was glad that they had a reprieve from it for even just a little while.</p><p>"It's gonna be a tough road. For both of them", Bobby murmured from behind Sam. "But I think their gonna be OK Sam". Sam turned and looked at Bobby who was leaning around him to view the pair on the couch. He smiled that 'old man' smile that everyone grew to love, turned, and walked to his room. Sam smiled at the old hunter's back and followed him down the hall to his own bedroom.</p><p>The only sounds that filled the bunker that night were the sounds of gun shots and shit exploding. Good times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this ending isn't too disappointing. But, the way my thought process works, I don't know the way a chapter is going to go until I write it. This is just what came out when I started writing this chapter. I had intended for this story to be longer, but apparently my brain had other ideas. I hope everyone enjoyed this series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>